


Illness

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream contracts a virus which slowly changes his persona in weird and dramatic ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Floor

It was a usual day on the Nemesis,  everyone was doing their jobs. As one of the vehicons walked down one of the many corridors, he spotted someone lying on the floor. Upon further investigation he found out that it was Starscream, he was laying on his side. The vehicon kneeled down beside him, he looked up amd down at him to check for any damage but there was none. The vehicon waved his servo infront of Starscreams optics, but he didn't respond.

"Commander Starscream. Are you okay?" The vehicon moved backwards slightly knowing that if he was to close Starscream would lash out.

Nothing was said, everything fell silent. The vehicon stood up and looked down at Starscream.

"I'll be right back Commander". With that the vehicon ran back down the corridors towards med bay. When he entered he first saw Knockout who glared at him as he walked in. He then saw Breakdown emerge from around the corner.

"What is it?" Knockout sounded annoyed at the presence of the vehicon,  mainly because he doesn't stop seeing them. This caused the vehicon to shift nervously but shortly gained his composure when he spoke.

"There's something wrong with Commander Starscream" The vehicon sounded concerned about the Commander. Knockout gave him a comfused look, if there were ever anything wrong with Starscream he would always come to him.

"What do you mean?" Knockout moved towards the vehicon still with the confused expression on his face plate.

"He's laying on the floor and he isn't showing any response while I was trying to get his attention" The vehicon watched as Knockout gestured to him to lead the way.

* * *

As Knockout and the vehicon walked down the corridors everything was silent, until they both saw Starscream on the floor.

"There he is". The vehicon pointed down the corridor towards Starscream. He watched as Knockout quickly ran over to his side, he figured he was no longer need so he walked away.

Knockout quickly examined Starscream for any damage before he rolled him over on his back. Knockout had know idea what would cause this so he called for Breakdown. 

://: Breakdown I need help with getting Starscream to med bay ://:

://: Sure I'm coming right away ://:

It wasn't long till Breakdown arrived to help, he cautiously walked over to Starscream. 

"Do you know what caused this?" Breakdown sounded concerned about Starscream. Knockout didn't say anything,  he just shrugged and walked away. Breakdown noticed and he carefully picked up Starscream then followed Knockout back to med bay.

* * *

Once they entered Breakdown immediately placed Starscream down on the closest medical berth. Knockout looked down at him, he was still puzzled to the fact of what had caused this.

://: My liege,  we have a problem and I will need you to come to med bay ://:

://: What is it? ://:

://: It involves Commander Starscream ://:

Breakdown looked over at Knockout with a worried looked.

"He isn't going to die right?" Breakdowns tone matched his expression. Worried.

Knockout yet again didn't speak, he just looked at Breakdown and shrugged.

At that moment Megatron walked into med bay.

"What is going o-" Megatron paused when he saw Starscream on the medical berth. He instantly scowled at both Knockout and Breakdown. He walked over to Starscreams side. 

"What happened?" Megatron gazed down at Starscream, then looked at Knockout.

Knockout shifted under his gaze, he didn't know what to tell him or how he would react.

"Well-um I don't know, there's nothing to suggest that anything happened to him" Knockout kept looking up at Megatron and then down at the floor. Megatron glared at him the looked back at Starscream,  but when he did he was surprised to see that Starscream was smiling at him.

"Starscream what happened?" Megatron gave a worried look at Starscream.

"I-i was just walking then everything went black" Starscream looked confused.

"Well I don't think it's anything serious but if anything else happens tell me" Knockout butted in, he then smiled at both Megatron and Starscream. 

Megatron then picked up Starscream and walked out of med bay.

* * *

 

As Megatron walked down the corridor he looked down and gently smiled at Starscream. 

"Where are we going?" Starscream had a questioning tone.

"My quarters" Megatron didn't even think twice about his decision.

"Why?" Starscream still had a questioning tone.

"It's so I can keep an optic on you amd make sure you're okay" Megatron gazed down at him and smiled.

* * *

As Megatron entered his quarters he immediately walked over to his berth. He gently placed Starscream down on it, as he did he felt Starscream tense up.

"Starscream there's no need to be scared"

Starscreams optics were wide with shock. He gasped when he saw Megatron closing the distance between them.

The next thing he knew was that he was kissing Megatron. He moved in with the kiss but was surprised when Megatron broke it.

"I have to go but i'll be back. Just stay here and rest". Megatron started to walk away but just before he did, he turned around to look at Starscream before he left. Starscream looked at him and smiled.

* * *

 

It was late when Megatron returned back to his quarters. When he entered he saw that Starscream was deep in recharge. He didn't want to disturb him so he went and sat at his desk.

"I didn't realise I took up all the room" Starscreams voice was raspy but sarcasm could still be heard. Megatron looked over at him and smiled. Starscream sat up and patted the area of the berth next to him.

"I don't like being alone" 

Megatron stood up and walked over to him. He staggered back in surprise when Starscream latched himself around his neck. Megatron put his arms around him and walked back to the berth.

* * *

As they lay down on the berth, Starscream would occasionally look up at Megatron and smile at him. 

Starscream started to shift closer to Megatron. But Megatron only observed.

"Starscream what are you doing?" Megatron had a questioning tone in his voice.

"I want to be closer to you" Starscreams voice was almost a whisper. Megatron then put his arm around Starscream and pulled him closer.

It wasn't long till both of them fell into recharge. Starscream spent the rest of the night in Megatrons arms.

 


	2. Hugs And Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron notices a few changes in Starscreams personality.

It was early morning when Megatron woke up, he looked down at Starscream to discover he was already awake.

"How long have you been awake for?" Megatron voice was a low sounding grumble. He must have surprised Starscream because of how fast he moved to look at him.

Starscream shrugged, he had no idea how long its been. He moved his helm back down so he was no longer looking up at Megatron.

"You seem very distant. Are you okay?" Megatron was concerned. He'd never seen Starscream act like this before.

Starscream didn't say anything he didn't even move, it was almost like he was frozen. Megatron shook him, but there was no response.

He quickly lept of the berth amd gathered Starscream in his arms. Still there was no response. He quickly left his quarters and was heading for med bay.

* * *

When he entered med bay, he immediately saw Knockout amd Breakdown.

Breakdown was stood behind Knockout with his arms around him. Knockout was smiling and moaning as Breakdown kissed up and down his neck.

When they saw who entered med bay they froze in shock. Megatron was stood just inside the med bay door with Starscream in his arms.

"Are you finished because I have a problem?" Megatrons voice held a low growl as he glared at the both of them.

Knockout quickly got out of Breakdowns arms and stepped towards Megatron.

"My liege i-i-" Knockout had no idea what he could say but luckily for him Megatron cut him off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear what pathetic excuse you come up with, and quite frankly its not worth my time" Megatrons voice seemed calmer than before but his glare said otherwise.

"I'm sorry. What can I do for you?" Knockout immediately knew it was a stupid question when he looked down at Starscream.

"What's wrong with him?".

Megatron handed Starscream over to Knockout. Knockout got hold of him and looked down at him. His optics were dim and weren't moving. He walked over and placed Starscream down on a medical berth.

"I think I know what it is..." Knockout began but sighed.

"But I've never seen it this bad before" Knockout looked towards Megatron who was still stood at the entrance.

"Well what is it?" Megatron sounded worried. He looked at Knockout with a concerned look.

Knockout held a scanner over the top of Starscream. He seemed so certain he knew what it was, but nothing showed up. He tilted his helm in confusion.

"I-i thought I knew it" Knockout sounded confused. Megatron moved closer but stopped when he saw Breakdown glaring at him.

"Don't think about it. I can tear you apart faster than you can blink, so I suggest you don't try anything funny" Megatron snarled at Breakdown. This made Knockout turn around and step in between them before anything bad broke out.

"Please not in here. For all I know he could be dying" Knockout glared at the both of them while pointing behind him towards Starscream.

"For all you know" Megatron reapted what Knockout had said.

"Meaning you don't know whats wrong with him" Megatron scowled at Knockout, which made him shift nervously.

"Well my professional opinion it that Starscream has some sort of a virus, which can I say isn't contagious. Although it would normally show up on scanners, that's what confuses me" Although Knockout seemed confident in what he was saying, he didn't want to see Megatrons expression.

"Fine. When will it end?" Megatron seemed calm with it all. Knockout was surprised, he looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"Ah well this" he looked over at Starscream and sighed.

"This is only the beginning. But because I've never seen a virus like this before I don't know how long it lasts". Knockout looked up at Megatron. He was just staring at Starscream.

"Okay" Megatron sighed after he spoke. He then picked up Starscream and left.

* * *

 

Knockout and Breakdown were now left alone.

Breakdown approached Knockout from behind. Knockout jumped slightly as he felt his arms wrap around him.

"Now.we.are.alone.should.we.carry.on?" Breakdown kissed Knockouts neck after every word he said which made Knockout moan amd smile.

"Yeah sure" Knockouts voice was like a whisper.


	3. Hugs And Kisses pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is becoming clingy but Megatron doesn't mind.

As Megatron walked down the corridor towards the bridge many vehicons stopped and stared as he went past.

Megatron walked into the bridge with Starscream still in his arms. Soundwave noticed and looked at them.

Soundwave noticed Starscream and tilted his helm in confusion.

"He has a virus"

Soundwave staggered back a few steps.

"No it's not contagious"

Soundwave just nodded and a went back to what he was doing.

* * *

As Megatron sat down he heard a mumble. He looked down at Starscream and was glad when he saw that he was finally responding. He moved his arm and stroked his face plate.

"Did it happen again?" Starscream looked sad and his voice was raspy. Megatron nodded his helm while he continued to stroke Starscreams face plate.

"But I'm here to look after you. So if this ever happens again you've got me". Megatron gave a gentle smile to Starscream, and Starscream smiled back.

Starscream turned his helm and tucked it in closer to Megatrons frame. He only watched and smiled at what he was doing.

* * *

It wasn't long till Starscream fell into recharge in Megatrons arms. Megatron noticed that every now and again Starscream would make little whimpers and moans.

Megatron would only look down and smile at him. He would occasionally stroke the back of his helm and neck, and this would make Starscream shiver and moan.

At one point there was a load commotion outside the door to the bridge. And this resulted in Starscream waking up.

"Whats going on?" Starscreams voice was a whisper, almost like he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"I don't know, but i'm going to sort it out". Starscream could tell that Megatron was angered by this. As he started to move he noticed that Starscream wasn't going to get off him. Megatron tried to push him off but Starscream just didn't budge.

Megatron looked over at Soundwave.

"Soundwave can you see what's going on" Megatron was still angered by the commotion that was still happening outside.

Soundwave obeyed. When he walked outside he was surprised at who he saw. It was Knockout, Breakdown and a small group of vehicons. When they saw him they all stopped.

Knockout was on the floor covered in dents, scratches and energon. Breakdown was stood infront of him protecting him. And the vehicons all had energon dripping off their servos and small scratches all over them.

Soundwave stepped to the side and pointed to the bridge. They all knew what he ment so they went without a word. He watched them go past except Knockout, when he looked at the floor he saw Knockout trying to get up but he kept falling.

Knockout gasped as he felt someones servos around him. He was being gently lifted off the ground, when he was stood up he fell and hissed in pain. He looked up at Soundwave, he saw that Soundwave pointed at his leg.

"It's broke" Knockout sounded disappointed. He looked down at himself and noticed that there were more dents and gashes than he expected. He sighed and closed his optics.

Soundwave knelt down next to him when he heard sobs escape his vocalizer.

"Why can't I do anything right?" Knockouts voice was hushed and was full of static.

Soundwave picked him up and helped support him while they walked into the bridge.

* * *

 

Both Megatron and Starscream looked at Knockout with horror as he was helped in by Soundwave.

"What happened to you?" Megatron looked at Knockout.

Knockout looked and pointed over at the vehicons.

"They attacked me". Knockout let go of Soundwave and limped over to Breakdown.

Megatron glared at the vehicons then glared at Breakdown and Knockout.

"I'm surprised really I am at how you couldn't fend for yourself against them" Megatron was speaking directly to Knockout.

"But I don't quite understand why you would want to attack our medic" Megatron was now speaking directly to the group of vehicons.

"But lord Megatron we-" one of the vehicons was about to speak but was cut off.

"Don't speak unless your spoken to!" Megatron bellowed at the vehicon. And when he shouted it caused everyone to jump.

"Get out of here now!" Megatron shouted at them.

"Except for you Knockout". Knockout and Breakdown stopped.

"I don't remember saying your name Breakdown" Megatron glared at Breakdown.

"But lord Megatron, Knockout can't stand without support". Breakdown looked over at him as he held Knockout.

"Well leave him on the floor then" Megatron spoke through gritted denta.

* * *

 

Breakdown gently placed Knockout on the ground.

"Comm me when your ready" Breakdown quickly whispered to Knockout before he left.

Megatron waited until Breakdown left before he started talking.

"What's wrong with you?" Megatrons voice was suddenly really calm.

"I-i don't know my liege, I'm sorry" Knockouts voice was pained, he hissed as he tried to stand.

Starscream stood up and quickly got to Knockout. He put Knockouts arm over his shoulder plating and supported him. Megatron then walked over to him.

Knockout flinched as he felt his servo on the side of helm. Megatron guided his gaze up to him.

Megatron sighed as he looked at the damage the vehicons caused him.

"Just get yourself sorted out".

Megatron let go of his helm and walked back to where he was sitting.

* * *

 

://: Breakdown come and get me please ://:

Breakdown immediately came amd took Knockout back. Before he left he turned to look at Starscream.

"Thanks commander". And with that Breakdown and Knockout left.

After they left Starscream turned and walked back over to Megatron. He carefully climbed back onto Megatrons lap. He sighed as he found a comfortable position to lie in. Megatron just looked down at him.

"Comfortable?" Megatron was smiling down at Starscream.  He was surprised whenSStarscream reached up his servo and stroked the side of his helm. Megatron then lifted Starscream closer to his face plate.

"Do you want to know something?" Megatrons face plate was inches away from Starscreams. 

"What?" Starscream gave a small chuckle as he moved closer.

"I love you" Megatron then closed the gap between them. Starscream kept breaking the kiss as he kept chuckling. 

"I.love.you.to" Starscream kissed him after each word.

* * *

It was becoming late so both of them decided to go and recharge. 

Megatron picked up Starscream, and Starscream looked at him amd smiled before he nuzzled his neck.

As Megatron walked down the corridor towards their newly shared quarters he couldn't help but notice that Starscream was already in recharge. 

"Rest well Starscream" Megatron smiled down at Starscream as he placed him down the berth. He then lay down next to him and kissed him on the fore-helm before he fell into recharge. 

 


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscreams virus takes a violent turn.

Megatron woke up suddenly when he heard pained moans coming from the wash racks which were joined to their quarters. He looked over and realised that Starscream wasn't in the berth. Megatron quickly lept off the berth and briskly walked to where the moans were coming from.

"Starscream, are you okay?" Megatron was stood at the door looking down at Starscream.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Starscream was kneeling down on the floor clenching his middle section and he kept coughing and heaving. Megatron knelt down next to Starscream, he put his arm around him. Megatron then moved his arm down and stroked Starscreams wing.

"I'm not-" Starscream couldn't finish his sentance as he began to heave again.

"Hush now Starscream,  just calm down" Megatron ignored Starscream and continued to stroke his wing. Starscream turned and swatted his servo away from him. 

* * *

The heaves started to become more frequent and unprocessed energon was dripping onto the floor.

"Right I need to get you to Knockout" Megatron stood up and then helped Starscream get up. He then started to help walk Starscream to the door but was surprised when Starscream broke out from his hold.

"I may have a virus but that doesn't mean I can't walk on my own". Starscream glared up at Megatron. 

"Fine go on your own" Megatron left and went and sat on the berth. He watched as Starscream staggered to the entrance to their quarters. While he was walking he stopped half way and he began to sway.

Megatron got up and walked over to him.

"Okay maybe I do need help" Starscream looked up at Megatron and smiled. 

* * *

As Megatron and Starscream walked down the corridors towards med bay, both of them couldn't help but notice how empty and silent was.

As they entered med bay both of them heard strange moans and sounds coming from the adjoining room.

" _Ah! B-Breakdown my paint. Be care-ah!"_  

Megatron looked down at Starscream in shock.

"Can you wait till morning" Megatron whispered to Starscream hoping not to make their presence known. Starscream nodded slowly and began to walk out. Megatron walked up to the side of Starscream to help support him as they walked.

They both quickly walked down the corridor back towards their quarters. Just before they entered Starscream stopped.

"Lord Megat-".

* * *

Megatron had to quickly catch Starscream before he hit the ground. He knew that there wasn't much point in going to med bay, so he carried Starscream into the room and placed him down on the berth. Megatron then sat down on the berth next to Starscream and gently stroked the side of his helm. 

"Rest well" Megatron then lay down and kissed Starscreams fore-helm. 

 

 


	5. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream seems better than before.

Starscream was the first to wake up I the morning.  He looked up at Megatron who was still sleeping, he sighed continuously hopng that he would wake him up.

"What's wrong Starscream?" Megatrons voice was a low rumble. He looked down at Starscream amd sighed. 

"You need to take me to Knockout" Starscreams voice was full of static and his optics seemed dimmer than the previous days before. Megatron got up and carried Starscream out out of the room. 

Before long they were approaching med bay. When Megatron entered he was surprised to see that only Breakdown was present.

"Morning" Breakdown didn't look at them he simply waved to them.

"Where's Knockout" Megatron still had a low rumble to his voice.

"I'm here" Knockout came out of his quarters. He stopped when he saw Starscream in Megatrons arms.

"What's wrong now?" Knockout smirked as he walked towards Starscream. He stopped when he heard a growl coming from Megatron. 

"Not getting any better is it" Knockout scanned Starscream while he was being held by Megatron. Nothing showed up except that his temperature was on a steady increase. 

"After this stage the virus should start to disappear" Knockout looked down at Starscream. Megatron turned around and was about to leave but stopped.

"Thanks for your help" Megatron looked back at Knockout. 

"It's okay my liege" Knockout smiled

"Oh but may I suggest something" Megatron smirked slightly. 

"Yeas my liege" Knockout seemed confused, Megatron has never suggested anything to him before. 

"You may want to be quieter at night, you'll wake up the entire Nemesis with your screeching" Megatron left.

* * *

Knockout was left stood there with a shocked expression on his face plate. He slowly turned to look at Breakdown. 

"How did he know?" Knockouts voice had a questioning tone to it. He pointed towards the door where Megatron was stood before.

"I don't know, but you were pretty loud" Breakdown smiled at Knockout. Breakdown opened up his arms as a silent gesture towards Knockout. Knockout smiled and slowly walked over to him.

Breakdown then picked Knockout up and carried him towards his quarters. Knockout made a small chuckle as he was picked up.

"I love you" Breakdown gave knockout a gentle smile.

"I love you to" Knockout nuzzled under Breakdowns helm as he was carried away.

* * *

After Megatron and Starscream left, Megatron carried Starscream back to their quarters. He gently placed him down on the berth but was shocked at how fast Starscream lept of the berth.

Starscream quickly ran into the wash racks. Megatron slowly followed, when he got to the door he saw that Starscream was coughing up unprocessed energon. He sighed and went to his side, he knelt down behind him and stroked the back of his helm, neck, wings and back. 

Starscream was making small quick sobs and gasps in between each heave.

"Hush now Starscream. Just get it all out of your system" Megatrons voice was calm and quiet,  like a whisper. 

Starscream stopped heaving and nodded. He then moved and fell against Megatrons frame. 

"It hurts" Starscream was clenching his middle section. 

Megatron got hold of him and moved him to the back wall. Megatron sat down and placed Starscream down on his lap, he leaned him back on his left arm. Megatron then stroked Starscreams abd abdominal plating and smiled down at him. 

They both were extremely exhausted as they both fell into recharge. 

* * *

Megatron woke up and looked down at Starscream. He picked up Starscream and moved him to the berth, he gently placed him down without waking him up.

Megatron walked over to his own private storage of energon,  he found some filtered energon amd heated it up for Starscream. When he turned around he saw that Starscream was awake.

"I made this for you". Megatron walked over to Starscream and handed him the energon. Megatron sat down next to Starscream,  he put his arm around him amd held him closer.

"Thanks" Starscreams voice sounded raspy and low.

"Over these next few solar cycles I want you to rest here" Megatron smiled down at Starscream. 

"But-" Starscream looked up at him with an upset expression. 

"And I'll stay here with you" Megatron gently stroked Starscreams helm.

"I love you"

Megatron gently tilted Starscreams helm up amd kissed him.

"I love you to"

 

 

 


End file.
